1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display cartons and more particularly to those adapted to hold a smooth cylindrical article in position and prevent it from rotating to a position out of registration with the opening in the front of the display carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various approaches to be found in the prior art to solve the present problem include placing the article in an insert which grips the article and is then placed within the carton such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,224 to Bryant or U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,970 to Trauschke. These configurations do not lend themselves to automatic handling and loading. Another common method is to place the article on a display card and enclose it in plastic which grips the article and prevents it from rotating such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,002 to Spiegel or U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,307 to Caplan. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,282 to Troth teaches the use of foam elastomeric resin sheeting as a liner for a carton to provide cushioning and, at the same time, to prevent rotation.